emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7694 (14th December 2016)
Plot Aaron sends Liv off to school with some lunch, but before she leaves the shop, she swipes a bottle of vodka. Ashley mistakes Aaron for Cain and forgets why his hands are bandaged. Adam tells Moira that the freezer lorry wasn't plugged in and all the stock is ruined. Moira denies having anything to do with it, but Adam suspects alcohol was involved. Lisa shows Belle the profile of a man she's meeting later in the pub, although she insists she's only looking for friendship. Marlon tells Paddy he is punching above his weight with Chas. Aaron feels awful when Bernice mentions Liv told her about Gabby's bulling, just as he receives a text from the school informing him Liv has bunked off. Ashley's carer Will arrives and Ashley mistakes him for the new bishop. Will assures Laurel he's here to help. Pete tells Moira she's been struggling since Holly died, and Holly would hate that. He asks her not to push the family away. Rebecca catches Liv trying to open the padlock outside the Mill and advises her to use a pen knife or hair grip instead. Marlon teases Chas about Marlon but Chas explains they only pretended to be together as Rhona set them up. Rebecca informs Aaron about Liv breaking into the Mill. Moira hands the keys to the farm to Emma and Pete after telling them the place is cursed. Aaron finds Liv outside the Mill with the bottle of vodka. He apologises for not believing her and admits he was wrong. In The Woolpack, Ronnie supports Lisa as she nervously waits for her date to turn up. Zak and Joanie arrive in the pub and shows Kerry the property they are going to look at. Ronnie encourages Lisa to talk to her date when he arrives but Lisa states it's too soon. Robert gives Rebecca some tips about getting a shoe in with a big business. Liv suggests using Gordon's money to buy The Mill. Aaron refuses despite Liv insisting she wants a home. She tells her brother that if they throw away this chance, Gordon has won. Moira sits at the bar and moans to Chas about the farm. Pete tries to hand back the keys and Emma assures Moira this isn't what they wanted, but Moira ignores them and has another glass of wine. Will suggests next time Laurel leave him alone with Ashley. Laurel admits she didn't want to send Ashley back to the day centre, as she wants to keep him here to keep their family together. Chas pours Moira another glass of wine. Aaron fumes when Rebecca jokingly comments about where Aaron's money came from. Liv explains she doesn't know and Rebecca apologises for the offence caused. Aaron follows Rebecca outside and watches as she touches up her lip gloss in her car. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton Guest cast *Will - Ben Gerrard Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and barn *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Front garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes